¿Real o no real?
by Minna.18
Summary: En el Distrito 12 todos tienen algo que reconstruir. Peeta y Katniss lo tienen un poco más complicado, porque a parte de su hogar tienen que volver a unir los pedazos de una vida rota... Pre-Epílogo
1. Algo que encontrar entre los escombros

**¿Real o no real?**

**Capítulo 1**

**Como supongo que le ha pasado casi a todo el mundo, me encantó la trilogia que me hizo llorar, reir y emocionarme, pero no pude evitar quedarme algo desencantada con el final. Todo muy precipitado, sin explicación, sin dejarnos tiempo para digerir las cosas... Y tras leer varios (muchos) fics ambientados entre los últimos párrafos del último capítulo y el principio del epílogo me he decidido a dar mi propia versión de los hechos. **

**Hace siglos que no escribo nada, así que disculpadme si en algunos momentos esto pierde un poco el argumento o el ritmo XD Hago lo que puedo. Solo comentar que en un principio mi idea es hacer los capítulos partidos, una mitad desde el punto de vista de Katniss (para seguir el POV de los libros) y la otra mitad desde el punto de vista de Peeta (me parece demasiado interesante intentar comprenderle escribiendo desde su POV para dejarlo pasar, aunque sé que va a ser duro y complicado en algunos puntos). Y por último comentar que nada de todo esto me pertenece. Los personajes y Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. **

*.*.*

Las noches son la peor parte del día. Las pesadillas me persiguen noche tras noche por mucho que intento negarle esa parte a Aurelius en sus llamadas de rutina. Y cuando me despierto, con la respiración agitada en mi cama, me doy cuenta de que la realidad no es mucho mejor que esas pesadillas. Estoy sola. Completamente sola. Prim está muerta (y como cada vez que recuerdo ese hecho, una punzada cerca del corazón me deja unos instantes sin aire), mamá está en el Distrito 04, incapaz de volver a casa a enfrentarse a todos los malos recuerdos, Gale prefirió irse a reconstruir el 02 que ayudar a empezar a levantar el 12 de sus cenizas y Peeta... Bueno, Peeta está perdido en su propia mente.

Es triste reconocer que mi único consuelo actual es Buttercup, el gato asqueroso de Prim, que se niega a abandonarme, Sae que se empeña en hacerme de niñera y, de vez en cuando, cuando está sobrio, Haymitch. Me levanto de la cama sintiendo aquella opresión en el pecho que últimamente me es tan familiar.

Tengo ganas de chillar, tengo ganas de romper cosas, tengo ganas de echar a correr y no detenerme jamás. Quizás ni siquiera me tendría que haber sacado la pulsera de "Mentalmente desorientada" que me pusieron primero en el hospital del Distrito 13 y luego en el del Capitolio. Desde luego me siento completa y totalmente desorientada mentalmente, y aunque intento mantener una fachada de normalidad, sé que esto será difícil de solucionar.

Abro una de las ventanas de mi habitación, intentando que el aire nocturno que empieza a refrescar en el Distrito 12 me calme. Mis ojos se pasean por la oscuridad hasta detenerse en la casa de Peeta. La luz que se ve a través de una de sus ventanas supone todavía una novedad. Han sido semanas viendo la casa silenciosa y a oscuras hasta que él pudo regresar del Capitolio, hasta que le habían dado el permiso para hacerlo.

Nuestra relación continua siendo extraña, incómoda y con muchos momentos tensos. Apenas hemos hablado desde que él se presentó a casa para plantar aquellas prímulas, pero por alguna razón su vuelta me produce cierto alivio. Alguien familiar en casa, que le da sentido a todo esto.

De hecho ver luz a través de aquella ventana me tranquiliza. Evidentemente no es lo mismo que tenerlo rodeándome con los brazos toda la noche, pero es lo único que he podido encontrar que se le parezca un poco. He tenido que aceptar que aquellas noches han terminado para no volver. Peeta ha mejorado mucho desde aquel día en que intentó matarme por primera vez, pero sigue sin ser del todo él mismo, y sé que por mucho que digan los médicos, no volverá a serlo. Nunca voy a recuperarlo del todo.

Por alguna razón aquel último pensamiento hace que la opresión de mi pecho se haga un poco más ahogante, y temiendo que el aire va a terminarse tengo que salir fuera. Abro la puerta y me dejo caer en el porche, sin molestarme en abrir ninguna luz. Es tarde, de madrugada, y no veo la necesidad de llamar la atención de nadie. Por eso cuando oigo algo que se mueve cerca pienso que es Buttercup, que llega de su caza nocturna, y que de un momento a otro aparecerá delante de mi con alguna rata, mostrándose orgulloso de sus habilidades.

"Como dejes caer otra rata asquerosa delante de mi voy a cerrarte definitivamente el acceso a casa." - digo en voz alta.

"Estoy de suerte entonces. No traigo ninguna rata."

La voz, aquella voz, tan conocida y a la vez tan extraña... Es entonces cuando distingo a Peeta en la oscuridad. Apenas el leve brillo de sus ojos azules y un destello rubio de su pelo. Me mira con el tipo de expresión que no le conocía, que solo muestra desde sus torturas en el Capitolio, y una vez más me odio por lo que le he hecho.

"Lo... Lo siento. Creí que eras el gato." - me disculpo sin moverme de donde estoy sentada.

Me gustaría invitarle a sentarse. Él es precisamente lo que necesito para poder tener algo de sueño tranquilo esa noche, que de otro modo se presenta insomne. Pero no sé si es una buena idea. A pesar de nuestros avances, él todavía se incomoda con mi proximidad y tiene flashbacks desagradables.

"Si me has confundido con el gato es que he mejorado con el sigilo de mis pasos." - me dedica una sonrisa y por un momento veo al Peeta de verdad, al que necesito tanto en mi vida y que tiene una sonrisa imposible de no corresponder.

Así que también sonrío antes de darme cuenta de lo que tiene entre sus manos. Un trozo pequeño de cuerda que anuda una y otra y otra vez. El trozo de cuerda de Finnick, o al menos uno idéntico al que él le dio. Seguramente la única cosa de la que estaba completamente seguro sobre él, que se lo había dado para ayudarle con sus problemas de memoria.

"¿No puedes dormir?" - le preguntó al final, intentando fingir que no me he dado cuenta de aquel trozo de cuerda que se contorsiona constantemente entre sus dedos.

"Me cuesta mucho sin las drogas del Capitolio." - dice simplemente, y yo sé perfectamente a lo que se refiere. No creo que ni él ni yo lleguemos a los extremos en los que vi a Johanna Mason, pero una vez te retiran todos los sedantes sientes que jamás podrás volver a dormir con tranquilidad. Al menos esa parte la tengo asumida.

"Me quedan algunas hierbas que dejó mi madre..." - digo simplemente, haciendo la oferta implícita en la frase que dejo a medias, mirando de nuevo otra vez por el rabillo del ojo el trozo de cuerda alrededor del cual sus dedos se crispan un poco más.

"Las hierbas no me sirven para nada. He probado con unas que me dieron en el Capitolio y puedes ver lo efectivas que son." - dice alzando ambas cejas, sin apartar los ojos de mi.

Al final es él mismo quien da un par de pasos hacía delante para sentarse a mi lado en el porche y yo hago esfuerzos para que no se me note que me tenso. El pensar que en otra época no tan lejana su presencia era lo único que lograba un efecto balsámico sobre mi me da ganas de llorar, al tener que añadir otra cosa a la lista de cosas que Snow me arrebató.

No estoy segura todavía de cuanto del viejo Peeta queda en el muchacho rubio que tengo sentado a mi lado. Desde luego cada día se parece un poco más a él, alejándose de la versión envenenada de Peeta que me devolvió el Capitolio, pero no sé hasta que punto es él del mismo modo que no sé hasta que punto las cosas podrán volver a ser como antes.

"Dormíamos abrazados para librarnos de las pesadillas y poder descansar... ¿Real o no real?"

La pregunta de Peeta me toma completamente desprevenida. Creía que ya había dejado aquel juego que los soldados del Distrito 13 se habían inventado para él. Que ya había respondido a todas las preguntas que pudiera hacerme para intentar poner en orden los recuerdos que eran reales de los artificiales que el Capitolio le había creado a la fuerza. Y al parecer me había equivocado. Quizás siempre iba a ser así. Siempre tendré que confirmarle recuerdos a Peeta, por mucho que algunos sean relacionados en cosas que no quiero recordar. Las noches entre sus brazos entran en esa categoría. Y parte del dolor relacionado con esos recuerdos se deben a la seguridad de que ya no van a volver. Que Peeta jamás podrá tolerar volver a tocarme, y yo jamás podré volver a estar una noche completa a su lado en la cama sin temer que sus manos se cierren entorno a mi cuello para estrangularme de nuevo.

"Real." - respondo de todas formas, con un hilo de voz, temiendo la siguiente pregunta que podria hacerme Peeta.

Pero no dice nada más, simplemente se queda ahí, sentado a mi lado con la vista perdida en algún punto de la oscuridad. No me pasa por alto el hecho de que sus manos se han relajado alrededor del nudo enorme en el que ha convertido la cuerda que tenía en sus manos, y por alguna razón decido que eso es una buena señal porque por puro instinto me relajo yo también un poco, dejando caer mis hombros y estirando un poco más las piernas.

No es un silencio incómodo, pero si una clara muestra de hasta que punto han cambiado las cosas. Antes Peeta siempre tenía algo que decir. Su parloteo alegre y desenfadado conseguían arrancarme sonrisas en casi cualquier circunstancia, por muy malo que me pareciera todo en aquellos momentos. Y en mi estado actual, en el que me considero "mentalmente desorientada", sola en el mundo y incapaz de sentir nada demasiado diferente a las punzadas que me oprimen el pecho cada vez que rozo algún recuerdo doloroso, que dado lo sucedido en los últimos años es bastante a menudo, necesito tan desesperadamente al antiguo Peeta que casi me duele.

"Estás muy delgada. ¿Que estás comiendo?"

La pregunta me toma completamente desprevenida. Me giro para mirarle y sus ojos azules clavados en mi hacen que sienta un escalofrío, porque algo así solo lo habría preguntado el Peeta de antes de las torturas del Capitolio. El que se preocupaba por mi. El que habría hecho cualquier cosa para mantenerme con vida. El Peeta que me quería... Y me aferro a la idea de que esa versión de él mismo continúe ahí dentro y, de algún modo, esté intentando volver a la superficie para estar conmigo, dispuesto a no dejarme sola.

"No lo sé. Lo que me trae Sae." - le digo encogiéndome de hombros. La verdad es que no presto demasiada atención a la comida. De hecho de no ser por Sae que viene diariamente a dejarme delante de las narices un plato humeante de algún tipo de carne con caldo o parecidos ni siquiera creo que comiera nada. No tengo hambre. ¿Que importa si comer es necesario para vivir? ¿Que importa ya nada?

Veo como Peeta niega levemente con la cabeza y deja definitivamente la cuerda a un lado. Voltea un poco, todavía sentado en el suelo de mi porche para mirarme, y por un momento parece que no encuentra las palabras que quiere decir. ¿Pero desde cuando Peeta no sabe que decir? Él es el del don de la palabra. El que haría que cualquiera creyera cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios. El único capaz de hipnotizar a la audiencia del Capitolio con sus discursos televisivos.

"¿Hay alguna pregunta más que quieras hacerme?" - termino por preguntar, pensando que quizás es una de sus preguntas de 'real o no real' que le parece demasiado poco oportuna para pronunciarla en voz alta.

"No... Bueno, en realidad si. Hace unos días me enviaron un horno para hacer pan desde el Capitolio. El doctor Aurelius dijo que me ayudaría en mi... terapia. El caso es que me he pasado varios días casi viviendo en mi cocina, horneando pan, preparando pasteles y siguiendo recetas que dejó mi madre... Y se me ha ocurrido... preparar una cena. He invitado a Haymitch y esperaba que tu... Que tu vinieras también."

Me quedo literalmente con la boca abierta, y por unos instantes completamente descolocada. Lo último que esperaba era una invitación para cenar de parte de Peeta. Y seguramente él interpretó mi silencio más como una pausa para buscar una excusa para decirle que no que como la falta de palabras de alguien a quien acaban de sorprender.

"Ya sé que después de todo lo que ha pasado, venir a mi casa a cenar debe ser lo que menos te apetece en el mundo pero... Piénsalo. Haymitch va a venir mañana a las ocho, así que si quieres habrá comida para ti." - Peeta hace ademán de levantarse sin esperar ninguna respuesta por mi parte, pero entonces, sin previo aviso, tal y como ha llegado la invitación para cenar en su casa, se inclina rápidamente hacía mi, me da un brevisimo beso en la mejilla y entonces si que se levanta y se aleja todo lo rápido que le permite su pierna artificial.

Y yo me quedo allí, demasiado sorprendida para hacer algo, con una expresión estúpida en el rostro y llevándome lentamente una mano a la mejilla que él me ha besado, intentando retener el instante. Queriendo asegurarme de que ha sido real.

*.*.*

Aurelius tenía razón. Lo de volver a hacer pan, preparar pasteles y glaseados y desenvolverme en un ambiente que reconozco sin problemas me ayuda a estar relajado y a mantener los recuerdos brillantes en el rincón de mi mente del que no deberían salir jamás. Y desde esta tarde he descubierto que preparar cosas que sé que otros van a disfrutar hace que esté de mejor humor. A pesar de que no puedo dejar de pensar en Katniss y me tortura el no saber si vendrá o no.

Pensar en ella hace que mis manos se detengan en su tarea de decorar la tarta de hojaldre con manzana y canela. Un recuerdo brillante de ella mirándome con una sonrisa despectiva y diciéndome toda una ristra de comentarios crueles que ni siquiera soy capaz de repetir me asalta y tengo que agarrarme con fuerza en el borde del mármol de mi cocina. Cierro los ojos con fuerza como si el hacerlo fuera a alejar todas aquellas imágenes de mi cabeza y al mismo tiempo mi mano derecha rebusca en el cajón que tengo justo delante hasta encontrar un cuaderno de dibujo.

Abro los ojos y rebusco de forma casi desesperada en sus hojas hasta encontrar lo que busco. Es un dibujo hecho por mi, en él salimos Katniss y yo en un vagón de tren, abrazados en una de las literas, abrazados y con los rostros en paz. Ella incluso tiene los labios curvados en una ligera sonrisa. Acaricio el dibujo hecho a lápiz y poco a poco el recuerdo brillante y artificial va desapareciendo.

Esta es otra parte importante de la terapia de Aurelius. Tengo dos cuadernos de dibujo, uno donde dibujo los recuerdos reales, los que no han estado adulterados por veneno de rastrevíspulas, y a los que acudo siempre que creo que voy a perder la razón. El dibujo que miro en estos momentos es la incorporación más reciente del bloc. Lo he dibujado esta mañana después de haber hablado con Katniss ayer por la noche.

El otro cuaderno es menos agradable. En él he empezado a coleccionar todos los recuerdos que estoy seguro que metieron en mi mente a la fuerza. Cada vez consigo reconocerlos con más facilidad. Cada vez parecen más brillantes, más falsos... Como si se trataran de escenas de un programa de televisión especial retransmitido desde el Capitolio. Aún así, no puedo evitar episodios de pánico, cuando un recuerdo es demasiado vivido, o consigue ocupar demasiada parte de mis pensamientos. Es en esos momentos en los que creo que jamás lo conseguiré. Que jamás nada volverá a ser como era.

Poco a poco mis manos vuelven al trabajo, acabando de decorar la tarta con los trozos de manzana que he cortado con anterioridad. Intento dejar la mente completamente en blanco y solo concentrarme en la forma en la que dispongo los trozos de manzana encima del hojaldre, uno detrás de otro, formando un dibujo abstracto. Pero Katniss vuelve a colarse en mis pensamientos y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que puede significar que los pasteles y el pan sirvan para mantener a los recuerdos brillantes lejos pero no a ella. Nunca a ella.

A decir verdad es todo lo referente a Katniss lo que me está costando más trabajo de ordenar en mi cabeza. Porque pasar de amar a alguien a odiarlo hasta el punto de quererlo muerto y luego a una especie de confusión de emociones, en las que unas se mezclan con las otras hasta tal punto que ni el pan, ni los cuadernos de dibujo ni las largas conversaciones telefónicas con Aurelius pueden llegar a aclarar, es agotador. Lo único que sé seguro es la sensación que me invade cuando estoy con ella una vez he comprobado que no voy a tener ningún episodio en su presencia y puedo permitirme relajarme. Es la sensación de alguien a quien le ha faltado algo durante mucho tiempo y que, de pronto, vuelve a estar completo. Una sensación que no podría experimentar si estuviera con alguien a quien odiara a muerte.

Pasar tiempo con ella es el siguiente paso de la terapia, y en verdad no es un paso que me disguste. Estas últimas semanas, en las que estando de vuelta el Distrito 12 no he podido verla han sido una tortura. ¿Cuantas noches en vela habré pasado mirando fijamente su ventana, imaginándola dormir entre las sabanas arrugadas de su cama? ¿Cuantas mañanas la habré mirado por entre mis cortinas salir de su casa con su arco y las flechas y volver un par de horas más tarde con ardillas, pájaros o cualquier otro animal? Pero no podía arriesgarme, no mientras siguiera suponiendo un peligro para ella.

Sigo sin tener claro que no vaya a pasar nada, pero con el visto bueno del doctor ya no voy a poder evitar mantenerme alejado por más tiempo. Haré las cosas despacio, tal y como creo que ambos necesitamos. Ella por todo lo que ha pasado y yo porque no estoy seguro de como vaya a reaccionar mi mente.

Acabo de poner el último trozo de manzana y de meter la tarta en el horno cuando llaman a la puerta. El corazón se me dispara creyendo que puede ser ella. Me limpio las manos con el delantal, me lo quito y me apresuro a abrir. Tengo que hacer esfuerzos para que no se note mi desilusión cuando encuentro a Haymitch del otro lado.

"Hola amor mío, he traído una ardilla para que podamos compartirla, como muestra de nuestro amor." - dice con voz aguda, seguramente en un intento de imitar a Katniss y hacerse el gracioso. Solo que no se parece ni remotamente a ella y que no es precisamente una ardilla lo que trae, sino una botella de su apreciado alcohol blanco.

"Pasa antes de que me arrepienta de haberte invitado." - bufo, haciéndome a un lado para que pueda pasar, intentando no hacer caso a la sonrisa burlona que tiene pintada en el rostro. Vuelvo sobre mis pasos hasta plantarme delante del horno a vigilar el pastel que empieza a tostarse al tiempo que Haymitch me sigue, repantigándose en una de las sillas de la cocina y abriendo con la boca la botella de alcohol que ha traído con él. Ni siquiera me molesto en pedirle que espere a empezar a cenar.

"Bueno, ¿entonces que?" - pregunta después de dar un largo trago a su botella.

"¿Qué de qué?" - pregunto yo a mi vez, intentando hacerme el tonto aunque evidentemente sé de sobras de lo que está hablando, porque hemos debatido el tema de invitar a Katniss por activa y por pasiva, hasta el cansancio. Porque Haymitch ha sido la otra parte de mi terapia. La parte no oficial, porque el doctor Aurelius me recomendó que me mantuviera alejado de él, probablemente temiendo que si me dejaba influenciar lo suficiente por él terminaría usando sus métodos para evitar los recuerdos del pasado. Y en realidad puedo entender sus razones, porque alguien como yo, tan inestable mentalmente, sería mucho peor si se pasara la mayor parte del día borracho como mi antiguo mentor.

"Que si nuestra encantadora Katniss va a unirse a nosotros esta noche, deleitándonos con el placer de su sonriente presencia." - dice con tono irónico, antes de dar otro trago a la botella. Observo incredulo como en dos tragos casi ha vaciado la mitad.

"No lo sé." - digo evitando su mirada, abriendo un poco el horno para pinchar la tarta para asegurarme de como va su cocción. Todavía le faltan unos minutos a pesar de que este horno que me han enviado del Capitolio hornea cualquier cosa a una velocidad asombrosa. Y quiero evitar a toda costa la conversación que intuyo que va a iniciar Haymitch, en la que me regaña por no haberme quedado a escuchar la respuesta de Katniss a mi invitación.

"Sabes que esto es importante para tu terapia, ¿verdad?"

"Ya lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Es solo que..." - me detengo al darme cuenta que no sé expresar exactamente cual es el problema. Supongo que en parte es el miedo al rechazo por su parte, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros en los últimos meses, y por otra parte es el miedo a que algo pueda salir mal, que tenga otro de mis episodios y que pueda hacerle daño de verdad. Y esa parte, la de no estar seguro de si mismo, era lo que peor llevaba en ese proceso de recuperación. - "No quiero agobiarla. Seguramente debo ser la última persona con la que quiere pasar tiempo."

"Sois un par de idiotas."

Alzo las cejas ante la declaración de Haymitch. Debería estar acostumbrado a su sinceridad y al poco filtro que tienen los pensamientos antes de ser pronunciados en voz alta, pero aún así estoy a punto de pedirle explicaciones por aquella afirmación cuando unos golpes en la puerta me detienen.

El corazón se me acelera ante la seguridad de quien encontraré al otro lado. Me quito el delantal con prisas ante la mirada divertida de Haymitch y casi corro hasta la puerta.

Suelto un suspiro largo y casi echo de menos el trozo de cuerda que suelo anudar para descargar tensiones. Me ayuda a estar más relajado y en consecuencia me cuesta más tener episodios. Pero no hay tiempo para nudos de cuerda, abro la puerta y mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa al encontrar a Katniss del otro lado.

Ella me devuelve una sonrisa un tanto tensa, pero que considero mucho más de lo que podría llegar a merecerme. Ya es mucho que haya decidido venir, y yo, al no estar los dos solos, me siento un poco más seguro.

"¡Katniss! Me alegro que hayas decidido acompañarnos." - digo intentando sonar animado. Quiero darle la impresión de que estoy bien. Todo lo bien que se puede estar dadas las circunstancias, pero que estoy trabajando en ello y que todavía puedo mejorar.

"Me vendrá bien pasar un buen rato. Siento que mi única compañía últimamente es Buttercup." - dice encogiéndose de hombros, y yo tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no obsesionarme con el hecho de que ella haya considerado aunque sea por un instante que una cena en mi casa podría ser un buen rato. Esto tiene que ser una buena señal. ¿verdad? Pero antes de que pueda decir nada ella agrega - "He estado cazando esta tarde. No es mucho pero... Sé que te gustan las ardillas, y no quería venir con las manos vacías."

Ardillas. Maldición. Es lo único que alcanzo a pensar antes de oír la carcajada de Haymitch desde el interior de la casa. Evidentemente estaba escuchando y lo que acaba de oír le va a dar para muchas horas de burla.

"Gracias. No tenías que haberte molestado." - digo intentando ignorar a mi antiguo mentor. Pero mientras invito a Katniss a pasar no puedo evitar pensar que la noche va a ser realmente larga...

*.*.*

**Bueno, creo que esto ya quedó suficientemente largo por ahora. Solo quiero agregar que apreciaria muchisimo los reviews y que me deis opiniones acerca de como veis a los personajes, si se parecen minimamente a lo que escribió Collins o debería plantearme el dejar la escritura porque lo hago fatal y nada se parece a nada. **

**Desde luego escribir desde el punto de vista de Peeta ha sido un poco más sencillo de lo que había imaginado, y desde luego bastante interesante. Podria acabar queriendole más de lo que ya lo quiero xD**

**Y... Creo que por ahora ya está. Ya os he dado suficientemente la lata. Intentaré actualizar muy prontito, aprovechando que estoy inspirada, aunque la cantidad de reviews que reciba suele ser directamente proporcional a la velocidad con la que mis dedos aporrean el teclado así que... ¡Sed buenos!**


	2. Reconstruyéndome

**¿Real o no real?**

**Capítulo 2**

**Gracias por todos vuestros reviews! He visto que no tenia desactivada la opción para que la gente que no tiene cuenta me dejaran, así que lo he arreglado y ahora ya todo el mundo puede dejar reviews, así que ya no hay excusas!**

**Otro detallito que me olvidé de advertir en el capítulo anterior, y que algunos habéis notado es que el rating de este fic es M. Si, habrá escenas con sexo en un futuro, y aunque no soy tremendamente explícita si entraré en los detalles suficientes para tener que subir el rating. Nada más por el momento, os dejo con el capítulo 2, que empieza desde el POV de Peeta (si, me he aficionado a él *-*)**

*.*.*

A pesar de la forma en que hemos empezado, la cena se desenvuelve bien. Haymitch no para de hacer bromas sin gracia, como es habitual en él, pero que en algunos momentos hasta hacen sonreir a Katniss y yo, al ver que definitivamente no parece que vaya a tener ningún episodio, me relajo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento yo mismo. Es por ese motivo que me doy cuenta de lo poco que come Katniss, picoteando un poco de carne y apenas tocando ninguna de las verduras que hay de guarnición. Por mucho que ella quiera aparentar que todo está bien, que es fuerte y que puede superar todo lo ocurrido, sé que no es verdad. Sé que lo está pasando mal y que no puede seguir con esta soledad que parece haberse vuelto habitual en su vida. Pero también sé que no soy la mejor persona para solucionar esto. ¿Porque debería ofrecerme como compañía cuando esto puede resultar peligroso para ella?

Aún así no puedo evitar empujar otro plato con un trozo de tarta en su dirección, pues sé que el que le gusten las tartas y los dulces que horneo es un recuerdo dibujado en el cuaderno "real". Por eso arrugo la frente en un gesto contrariado cuando ella niega con la cabeza y intenta apartar el plato.

"No tengo hambre, de verdad."

"Apenas has comido, Katniss." - le reprocho, volviendo a acercarle el plato. Nos hemos quedado solos en la mesa, porque cuando Haymitch ha acabado de beberse su segunda botella de alcohol blanco ha llegado casi a rastras al sofá donde creo que se ha desmayado. - "Puedo prepararte algo que te guste más, si quieres."

"No, no hace falta. Estoy bien. Cuando he salido a cazar me he llevado unas galletas que me había dejado Sae."

No la creo, evidentemente. He hablado con Sae y ella misma me ha contado su preocupación por la salud de Katniss. No come, apenas sale y tampoco acepta la compañía de casi nadie. Y no puedo evitar sentir que le he fallado, que no he estado ahí para ella en el momento en que más me necesitaba. Después de perder a su hermana, a Finnick, a su madre que está lejos y, por mucho que me pese, a Gale.

Evidentemente pensar en ellos todavía me mortifica. No tanto como antes, cuando unos recuerdos brillantes acerca de ellos besándose, revolcándose entre las sábanas y riéndose en voz alta de lo estúpido que era yo, enamorado en cualquier circunstancia y pasara lo que pasara de ella, me asaltaban todas las noches, pero todavía me duele no estar seguro de lo que sucede entre ellos.

"No, no estás bien. Pero no pasa nada, tienes todo el derecho a no estarlo." - digo, y en verdad creo que no hay nadie en todo el Distrito 12 que pueda decir que esté bien. Todos hemos perdido cosas. Yo, por si no tuviera suficiente con mis problemas mentales, no puedo pensar en mi familia y la panadería sin llorar como un niño, aún sabiendo que esto no soluciona nada.

Pero Katniss parece seguir empeñada en hacerse la fuerte, a fingir que no pasa nada y aunque ella ha perdido más que nadie es lo suficientemente adulta y madura para superarlo sola. Y yo no soporto que sea tan hermética y no permita ayuda de nadie, ni de mi, ni de Sae, ni de Haymitch (aunque inconsciente en el sofá tal y como está ahora tampoco es que sirva de mucho). Y me enfado. Me enfado con ella por ser así, a pesar de que el doctor Aurelius me ha dicho que tengo que controlar mi temperamento, porque los sentimientos negativos favorecen la aparición de recuerdos brillantes.

"Dejalo ya, ¿quieres? Deja de fingir que todo está bien. ¡Nada está bien! Tu no estás bien, apenas comes y apenas duermes. Yo tampoco estoy bien, aunque intento con todas mis fuerzas el recuperarme. Ni Haymitch, ni Sae... Ni todos los demás que han muerto." - digo con el ceño fruncido, y sé que debería dejarlo, pero no puedo. No puedo permitir que Katniss siga con esa actitud - "¿Has llorado por tu hermana? ¿Has llorado por alguien? ¿Piensas hacer algo para superar todo lo que ha pasado?" - continuo, callando por unos instantes para darle la oportunidad de responder.

Por un instante creo que ella no va a hacerlo, que se va a quedar callada con la vista fija en el plato delante de ella. O que va a levantarse para irse de mi casa, y entonces la habré perdido para siempre. Por hablar más de la cuenta. Por tratar asuntos como todo lo que hemos perdido y todo lo que ha sucedido con la misma sensibilidad que una piedra. Tal vez el Capitolio también se ha llevado mi capacidad de encontrar siempre las palabras adecuadas que decir, porque últimamente me parece que me paso los días metiendo la pata.

"No sé que hacer, Peeta. Me siento demasiado vacía y sin fuerzas para superar nada..." - empieza ella al final, en un susurro tan bajo que apenas llego a escucharla, completamente sorprendido por su arranque de sinceridad. Es como si hubiera estado esperando que alguien le preguntara precisamente eso. Quizás después de todo no estoy perdiendo mi don. Pero no digo nada, porque tengo la sensación de que todavía no ha terminado, y tengo razón porque después de unos instantes ella continua - "Hay algo que está mal en mi. No creo que pueda volver a ser feliz, no después de que tanta gente haya muerto por mi culpa. No lo merezco."

Estoy completamente horrorizado de oír eso. Está peor de lo que creí, incluso peor que yo con mis propios demonios. A ella no la torturaron en el Capitolio pero el dolor que ha soportado puede ser incluso peor. Y siento tanta lástima por ella que no puedo evitar saltarme las estrictas órdenes del doctor Aurelius, levantarme de mi silla y acercarme más de lo que podría considerarse prudente a Katniss, arrodillándome frente a ella. Alzo una mano para acariciarle el pelo, pero a medio movimiento cambio de idea. No es una buena idea. Al menos no todavía.

"Tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Los acontecimientos se precipitaron y todos decidimos tomar parte de un modo u otro en ellos. Deja de culparte por lo que les pasa a los demás. Somos todos lo suficientemente adultos como para ser responsables de nuestros actos." - le digo apretando los puños para reprimir los impulsos de tocarla, aún cuando el hecho de que no haya tenido ningún episodio por el momento es un detalle esperanzador.

"¡Claro que si! ¡Tengo la culpa de todo! Tu, de entre todas las personas a las que he hecho daño debería saberlo mejor que nadie. Si no fuera por mi no te habrían capturado, no te habrían modificado los recuerdos y no... No serías distinto." - su voz cada vez se apaga más y al final no es más que un murmullo. Pero no es eso lo que me asusta, sino las lagrimas que empiezan a bajar por sus mejillas, porque verlas en alguien como ella significa mucho, muchisimo.

Pero también me asusta el hecho de que ella crea que soy distinto, y aunque no lo diga en voz alta, la poca esperanza que oigo en su voz de que eso vaya a cambiar aún cuando intento que los pedazos de mi viejo yo vuelvan a encajar. ¿Y si tiene razón en creerlo y el problema es que yo soy un tremendo optimista?

"Si no fuera por ti, yo estaría muerto." - le digo, y ella sabe tanto como yo lo cierta que es esta afirmación. Me ha salvado la vida tantas veces en la realidad, que estas superan las veces que intenta matarme en mis recuerdos brillantes. Porque la realidad siempre supera a la ficción. - "Y cada día estoy mejor, de verdad." - intento convencerla.

"¿Y por eso no te atreves a tocarme? Temes que pueda ocasionarte uno de tus episodios y puedas... hacerme daño." - dice ella con una sonrisa triste. Y aunque ha tenido la delicadeza de sustituir "matarme" por "hacerme daño" no deja de ser más fácil oírlo. Si hay algo que no va a dejar nunca que las cosas vuelvan a ser exactamente como eran fue ese instante en el que intenté estrangularla.

"No por eso. Creí que no te sería agradable que alguien como yo después de... todo, intentara abrazarte o darte cualquier tipo de consuelo."

"A veces creo que eres el único que puede dármelo..."

Y habla tan bajo que por un momento creo que me lo he imaginado todo. Porque es imposible que ella hable así. No después de todo lo ocurrido, y desde luego no después de mis intentos de matarla y de la forma en la que la he tratado. Pero es la forma en la que me mira, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos y de una forma demasiado intenta la que me dice que no lo he imaginado.

Y eso basta para tirarlo todo por la borda: el autocontrol, las órdenes de Aurelius, la precaución de mantenerme alejado de ella y hasta el estado permanente de tensión en el que me encuentro cuando estoy cerca de Katniss. Me inclino hacia delante y la abrazo. Y no hay ataques, ni recuerdos brillantes ni episodios incómodos. Solo ella y yo, y ese sentimiento que todo vuelve a estar bien en el mundo.

*.*.*

Cuando abro los ojos, la sensación de bienestar y casi de felicidad suponen una novedad tan grande que no puedo hacer más que sorprenderme. He pasado buena noche, por primera vez en tanto tiempo que no alcanzo a recordar la última vez que desperté de modo tan relajado. No ha habido pesadillas, no al menos que yo recuerde. Ni mutos, ni Rue muriendo una y otra vez frente a mis ojos, ni Finnick y su eterna sonrisa atormentandome. Nada, solo sueño plácido.

Me desperezo estirándome y es entonces que me doy cuenta que no es mi casa. Ni mi casa. Y es el olor familiar de las sábanas, a pan recién hecho y a algo que no acabo de identificar lo que me recuerda lo que pasó la noche anterior. Me derrumbé frente a Peeta, casi le confesé lo mucho que le necesito y lo mucho que hecho de menos al antiguo Peeta, al que me abrazaba sin condiciones, al que siempre estaba ahí y que siempre me hacía sentir bien. Y sorprendentemente me pareció reconocerlo en aquel muchacho rubio que me abrazaba y me susurraba al oído que todo estaría bien. Si bien sigue sin ser el mismo, se le parece lo suficiente para sentirme un poco menos mal conmigo misma por lo que le hice y le sigo haciendo.

Lloré entre sus brazos. Lloré hasta que pareció que se me habían acabado las lágrimas, todas las que no había vertido por Prim, por Finnick, por todos... Y pareció que eso aliviaba un poco el peso permanente en mi pecho.

No estoy segura del rato que pasamos abrazados, pero en ningún momento pareció que Peeta estuviera a punto de tener ningún ataque. Si que es verdad que cuando nos separamos él fue a encerrarse durante mucho rato en la cocina, después de arrastrar a un inconsciente Haymitch hasta una de las habitaciones. Pero cuando volvió no me atreví a preguntar que había pasado. Estuvimos mucho rato sentados en el sofá, el uno al lado del otro en silencio. No fue un silencio incómodo, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Con su brazo casualmente apoyado sobre mis hombros me sentí como en casa.

Fue él quien me invitó a quedarme, y yo, egoista como soy, acepté al instante, a sabiendas que una noche a su lado significaba poder descansar sin pesadillas, o al menos eso solía ser. No pensé en lo incómodo que podía estar él, simplemente pensé en mi propio beneficio. Me dejó una de sus camisetas, que me llegaba casi a las rodillas y me deslicé entre sus sábanas casi sin pensarlo. La presencia de su cuerpo cerca del mío y el ritmo de sus respiraciones fueron suficientes para que cayera dormida casi al instante.

Giro en la cama para enfrentar la otra mitad que está vacía. Alargo una mano para acariciar las sábanas arrugadas y las noto frías. Peeta debe hacer rato que se ha levantado, cosa que me hace fruncir el ceño. ¿Habrá tenido algún ataque? ¿O simplemente se ha despertado pronto?

De pronto toda la tranquilidad con la que me he despertado desaparece, y de pronto no puedo quedarme quieta en la cama sin saber que está haciendo Peeta.

Me pongo de nuevo mis pantalones pero no me quito la camiseta que me dejó ayer por la noche. De algún modo el aroma de Peeta me reconforta. Y poco a poco, conforme me acerco a la cocina, el olor de pan recién horneado, como el que impregnaba las sabanas, se cuela por mi nariz. Casi sonrío cuando abro la puerta de la cocina, porque me gusta que Peeta recupere viejas costumbres.

La sonrisa se me congela en los labios cuando veo que no está solo en la cocina, y me doy casi de bruces con Haymitch y su sonrisa sarcástica. Debe estar a punto de hacer alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, porque al ver la camiseta de Peeta que llevo amplía un poco más la sonrisa.

"Suerte que me desmayé... No tengo ninguna necesidad de añadir a los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12 en pleno arrebato pasional a la lista de cosas que debería olvidar." - dice mientras unta mantequilla en una hogaza de pan como si nada.

El conocido calor en las mejillas me indica que me estoy sonrojando. Arrugo la frente y me preparo para soltarle algún comentario hiriente que ponga de manifiesto lo que estoy pensando de mi antiguo mentor en estos momentos. Pero Peeta, oportuno como siempre se interpone entre los dos dedicándome una amplia sonrisa. Parece tan de buen humor que me es casi imposible correspondérsela.

"¡Buenos días! Espero que tengas más hambre que ayer por la noche. Me he levantado pronto para preparar un buen desayuno."

"Que considerado. Lo que resulta del amor adolescente." - intento ignorar el comentario de Haymitch, pero me es realmente complicado. Intento centrarme solo en los ojos azules de Peeta, que me miran con un brillo que no le recordaba desde antes de los segundos juegos.

"La verdad es que..." - intento decirle que aunque he dormido bien por primera vez en semanas y mi humor es ligeramente mejor, mi estómago sigue resistiéndose en parecer el de una persona viva y continua inerte en mi abdomen, como si no necesitara alimentos. Pero Peeta no me deja hablar, me toma de la mano y me guía hasta la mesa, y gracias a los dioses tiene el sentido común suficiente para dejarme en el sitio más alejado de Haymitch.

Quiero protestar de nuevo y decirle que en realidad no debería haberse tomado la molestia de levantarse a preparar el desayuno cuando deja frente a mi una bandeja entera de panecillos de queso. Los olisqueo y de repente mi estómago ruge, reclamando comida. Y entre esa reacción corporal y la sensación de felicidad porque Peeta ha recordado que eran mis favoritos sin hacer su típica pregunta de "¿Real o no real?" hacen que acabe soltando una leve risa. Todo mi cuerpo parecía haber estado esperando a Peeta, a sus abrazos, a su presencia en la cama, a sus panecillos de queso, para despertar de su letargo.

"Come los que quieras. Haré más luego." - dice sin borrar su sonrisa. Y ese comentario hace que Haymitch bufe y se levante de la mesa, llevándose con él el pan con mantequilla que se ha estado preparando.

"Me iré a mi casa. Ya he tenido suficientes hormonas adolescentes por esta mañana." - y sin más sale en dirección a su casa que está lo suficientemente cerca como para que podamos oír con toda claridad el escándalo que le montan sus gansos cuando le ven llegar. Y curiosamente, eso también me hace reír.

"¿Como te has acordado de lo de los panecillos de queso?" - pregunto al final - "Nunca te confirmé que fuera real."

"Bueno, simplemente era un recuerdo que estaba ahí. No brillaba, y no creí que los del Capitolio se molestaran en modificar algo aparentemente tan insignificante. Me arriesgué." - dice él encogiéndose de hombros, sin dar demasiados detalles.

Sé que para él todavía es duro hablar de esos "recuerdos brillantes". No quiero ni imaginarme las barbaridades que puede llegar a ver en su cabeza, no cuando debían ser tan horrorosas como para hacer que me odiara hasta el punto de querer matarme.

No quiero seguir pensando en ello, así que tomando un cuchillo abro el panecillo y empiezo a repartir mermelada por encima. Doy un mordisco y cuando levanto la mirada para felicitarle, porque sabe exactamente igual que como recordaba, veo que está aferrado con fuerza en el respaldo de una de las sillas, y que aprieta los dientes, con la mirada fija en el cuchillo que tengo entre las manos.

"Peeta..." - digo, sin saber muy bien que hacer, dejando el cuchillo lejos de mis manos. No sé si acercarme, o si decir algo más. No sé que puedo hacer para ayudarle.

Pero mi voz parece hacerle volver en si. Sacude la cabeza un par de veces y cuando vuelve a fijar sus ojos azules sobre los míos vuelve a tener una expresión relajada, aunque su sonrisa de felicidad de hace unos instantes se ha borrado de sus labios.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Todavía tengo episodios pero cada vez los controlo mejor." - dice, soltándose poco a poco del respaldo de la silla. Se gira y toma otra bandeja, esta vez con tartaletas de chocolate y fresa, y también la deja frente a mi - "Creo que puedo superarlo... si me ayudas"

Y por primera vez, yo también lo creo. Porque desde ayer por la noche he visto demasiado del antiguo Peeta en él. Y estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que necesite. Ahora que sé que mi presencia no lo incomoda, sino que parece ayudarlo, estaré aquí todos los días si hace falta.

"Iré a cazar un cerdo salvaje. Sae me ayudará a guisarlo y puedes venir a cenar a mi casa si quieres, esta noche. Tu podrías glasear una tarta de postre."

Y la sonrisa que me dedica al aceptar me dice que he acertado. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro, y fueran cuales fueran los motivos que nos han tenido separados los últimos meses, parecen haber perdido importancia. Quizás si estoy con Peeta seré capaz de, poco a poco, reconstruir mis pedazos.

*.*.*

**¡Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo! Quedo algo más corto que el primero pero esto era todo lo que quería contar, sobretodo como volvían a pasar una noche juntos y rompían el hielo. **

**¡Dejad muchos revieeeeeews! Me ayudan a escribir rápido! *-***


End file.
